Spencer Monroe (Comic Series)
Spencer Monroe is a character first encountered in Issue 72 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is the son of Douglas and Regina Monroe and a resident living at the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Pre-Apocalypse Ohio Spencer was born to, and raised by, Regina and Douglas. It can be assumed that because of his father's high ranking government position, he enjoyed a lavish lifestyle (which resulted in him developing a spoiled demeanor). At some point within the outbreak, he, his parents, and other survivors met up in Alexandria, Virginia and formed the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Post-Apocalypse Life Among Them He was first seen in Issue 72, at the party for the survivors celebrating their arrival. He was very friendly to Andrea and was very interested in how she changed from being a clerk in a lawyer's office to an excellent marksman. He added afterwards that the people here are easily bored and it's the reason they hear things so quickly. He then insists she should show a demonstration of her shooting skills sometimes. He's considered very handsome by both Barbara and Olivia. Barbara speculates he could be homosexual like Aaron and Eric. Douglas has referred to Andrea that he and Regina stay together because of the kids (meaning Spencer). No Way Out Spencer eventually invites Andrea over for dinner where she says that she is not interested in a relationship at the moment. When the herd attacks the Safe-Zone and Andrea is trapped in the clock tower, Spencer joins Heath and Glenn to try and bring her supplies. The four of them become stranded on a rooftop outside of the wall and contemplate how they can help the rest of the Safe-Zone residents. Spencer suggests that he and Andrea leave everyone (including his own father) and go off on their own, showing he's just as weak and perhaps as cowardly as his father. Andrea responds to his suggestion by punching him and declaring "That's about the end of you and me." In Issue 84, they left the building where they were in the roof. They got into Safe-Zone, only to discover that Rick Grimes' group is hacking off the zombies, successfully. Spencer is seen at his father and other people's funeral. We Find Ourselves Spencer attempted several times to apologize to Andrea and rekindle their relationship. But Andrea is still very disgusted by his true character, wanting nothing to do with him. Adding on after his last attempt, that there never was anything between them. It's this that possibly fuels Spencer to become a co-conspirator with Nicholas to attempt to assassinate Rick. Something To Fear Spencer is later seen helping Rick and the other Alexandria citizens fight off the Saviors during their first attack on the Safe Zone. He is seen in the background attending Abraham's funeral after his untimely death at the hands of the Saviors. He then helps Andrea keep watch over the Safe-Zone after Rick and his group leave to seek help from the Hilltop Colony. He is last seen locking up the gate to the Safe-Zone after Rick sets Dwight free. When the Saviors arrive for their first offering, Spencer is seen opening the gate to allow them in. What Comes After While Rick sends a group off to find Carl after he left to fight the Saviors, Spencer is seen keeping watch at the gate with Erin. He voices his opinion that Rick is focusing too much on Carl and not on gathering supplies, noting that he'd "like to know that the community's safety isn't dependent on that boy's behavior." Erin comments on how he's changed since Rick and Andrea started a relationship with each other, but Spencer quickly denies that to be the reason. Spencer later pays a visit to Gabriel's church and asks to use the alter. He prays to God, asking of Him to give him the "strength to do what must be done." Death Killed By *Negan While Rick is at The Kingdom meeting with Ezekiel, Negan stops by at the Alexandria Safe Zone. He is told that Rick is busy gathering supplies, so Negan decides to rest at one of the vacant houses. Spencer approaches Negan and tells him that Rick isn't fit to be the leader and that he should be killed. Negan requests that Spencer walk with him so they could talk about Rick. Negan then proceeds to talk about how Rick is out gathering supplies so that he wouldn't hurt anyone while Spencer waited until Rick was gone so he could talk to him and told him to do his dirty work, and that he has no guts. Finally, Negan swiftly slices open Spencer's stomach with a knife, leaving his guts hanging out of his open stomach. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Spencer has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Rick Grimes Initially Spencer and Rick had a stable relationship. Spencer saw Rick as a good replacement for his father, seeing that he had more of a take-charge approach to handling matters. However, Spencer recently began to act more hostile towards him after Rick and Andrea formed a romantic relationship with each other, harboring some jealousy. Furthermore, he has questioned Rick's plan and authority numerous times, specifically regarding his repeated absences from the Safe-Zone and how Rick focused more on getting back Carl instead of fighting the Saviors. Eventually he began to form ideas on how to overthrow Rick and went to Gabriel's church to ask God for the strength to enact his plan. Andrea When Andrea first arrived to the Safe-Zone, the two seemed to click and Spencer invited her over for dinner. At first, Andrea was not ready to kiss him because she had lost Dale recently. After they were stranded outside the Safe-Zone during a herd attack, Spencer suggested that the two of them escape, leaving the Safe-Zone to fend for themselves. Andrea is appalled by his cowardice and selfishness; she punched him outright, proclaiming to him it was "the end of you and me". He later tried to rebuild their relationship, but Andrea refused and told him to leave her alone; he later apologized during the clean-up. When she told Spencer about her and Rick, he said that he's happy for her, but is hinted that he still harbored some feelings for her. Andrea has little to no interaction with Spencer after this. Douglas Monroe They haven't been seen with each other very frequently, although Douglas loved his son. When the zombies broke in, Spencer was sure his father was going to die and didn't seem too concerned with his health, going as far to say to just leave everybody, including him. He didn't seem so upset when he died. Spencer did however mention he was a better leader than Rick while talking to Negan in Issue 111 before his death showing he possibly had respect for him. Regina Monroe Regina and Spencer had a very good relationship. Although Spencer did sometimes complain about his mothers interest in his love life, Regina tells him she wants him to be happy, showing that she cares how he feels and respects his privacy. After Pete killed Regina, Spencer tackled Pete to the ground and watched as Rick shot him. Olivia Not much has been shown with these two, either. But it does appear she's a friend or at least an acquaintance of Spencer's, as she and Barbara were gossiping about his sexuality. When it's mentioned that Spencer was seen talking to Andrea, Olivia, oddly enough, found it humorous, hinting that she could either have a crush on Spencer and was jealous of the possibility, or saw them as an unlikely couple. She did know of his father's lechery, meaning either she knows or that she's seen some of Spencer's family life. It is possible that Spencer had some influence with her becoming a co-conspirator to assassinate Rick. Nicholas Spencer and Nicholas seem to have a stable relationship. Spencer went along with Nicholas' plan to kill Rick's group, but became much more reluctant when Nicholas beat Glenn and threatened his family. Erin Spencer seems to have respect for Erin as she does him. Though the topic of searching for Carl and the leadership of Rick caused a slight ripple between them, they both seemed to be very understanding of each other. Negan Negan is greeted by Spencer when he visits the Safe-Zone several times. During the most recent visit, Negan takes a bit of a liking to him after hearing how the Safe-Zone was formed and all the commodities the Safe-Zone offers. Spencer tells Negan that Rick is a bad leader and proposes that Negan put him in charge once Rick is killed. Negan is disgusted by Spencer for waiting until Rick was gone to tell him this. Negan taunts Spencer, saying that Rick is willing to put the good of others before his own feelings, and then brutally kills him. Appearances Volume 13: Too Far Gone Volume 14: No Way Out Volume 15: We Find Ourselves Volume 16: A Larger World Volume 17: Something To Fear Volume 18: What Comes After Volume 19: March To War |}} Trivia *Spencer was the last member of the Monroe Family to die. ru:Спенсер Монро Monroe, Spencer Category:Religious Monroe, Spencer Category:Deceased Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Contagonist